The present invention relates to a display control system, a display control apparatus, and a display control method for controlling a display image displayed on a display apparatus.
Recently, a display system has been constructed which displays a video signal reproduced by a video reproducing apparatus on a large screen apparatus formed by a plurality of units installed outdoors.
As shown in FIG. 19, a conventional display system 2 for displaying the video signal for example comprises: a video signal unit 40; a video signal selecting unit 41; a first control unit 42; a supervising monitor unit 43; a video processing unit 44; a screen unit 46; a checking monitor unit 47; a second control unit 48; and a power unit 49.
The conventional display system 2 also includes an audio unit 45 comprising: an audio signal generating unit for generating an audio signal when the video signal selected by the video signal selecting unit 41 includes the audio signal or when the audio signal is added to the video signal selected by the video signal selecting unit 41; an audio signal adjusting unit for adjusting the audio signal; an amplifier unit for amplifying the adjusted audio signal; and an audio signal output unit for outputting the amplified audio signal.
The video signal unit 40 is connected with apparatus such for example as a VCR (Video Cassette Recorder), a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) (trademark), a video camera, a TV tuner, a satellite broadcasting tuner, and a storage. The video signal unit 40 supplies video signals to the video signal selecting unit 41.
The video signal selecting unit 41 is connected to the first control unit 42. The video signal selecting unit 41 selects an arbitrary video signal from the plurality of video signals supplied from the video signal unit 40. The video signal selecting unit 41 then supplies the selected video signal to the supervising monitor unit 43 and the video processing unit 44.
The video signal selecting unit 41 also supplies the audio signal to the audio unit 45 when the selected video signal includes the audio signal.
The first control unit 42 controls the selection of a video signal by the video signal selecting unit 41. The first control unit 42 also controls a schedule of video signals.
The supervising monitor unit 43 monitors to see whether the video signal selected by the video signal selecting unit 41 is supplied properly.
The audio unit 45 comprises: an audio signal input unit for being supplied with an audio signal; an audio signal processing unit for carrying out signal processing and the like on the audio signal inputted thereto; and an audio signal output unit for outputting the audio signal after the processing.
The video processing unit 44 subjects the video signal supplied from the video signal selecting unit 41 to predetermined video processing to thereby generate a post-processing video signal. Then, the video processing unit 44 supplies the post-processing video signal to the screen unit 46 and the checking monitor unit 47.
The video processing unit 44 is connected to the second control unit 48.
The screen unit 46 displays the video signal supplied from the video processing unit 44 as a display image. The screen unit 46 is formed by a plurality of display units. A display unit of the screen unit 46 further has cells formed by light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes, the cells being arranged in a matrix manner.
The checking monitor unit 47 checks whether the predetermined video processing has been performed on the video signal supplied from the video processing unit 44.
The second control unit 48 controls the video processing unit 44 so as to adjust the size and display position of the display image displayed on the screen unit 46 and thereby obtain a specified display form of the display image. The second control unit 48 comprises a plurality of control buttons and a display panel for displaying a state of operation of the control buttons and the like, as shown in FIG. 20.
The power unit 49 supplies power to the screen unit 46.
With the display system 2, the size, display position and the like of the display image are adjusted while looking at the display image displayed on the screen unit 46. When such adjustment is made, a communication apparatus is used to operate the first control unit 42 and/or the second control unit 48.
Such a display system 2 selects an arbitrary video signal from the plurality of video signals supplied to the video signal selecting unit 41 under control of the first control unit 42, and performs video processing on the selected video signal by means of the video processing unit 44 under control of the second control unit 48 so as to display the video signal on the screen unit 46 in a specified display form.
With the display system 2 described above, when a video disturbance in the display image displayed on the screen unit 46 occurs, for example, the disturbance is considered on the basis of the image displayed on the checking monitor unit 47. When the problem is considered at a place distant from the checking monitor unit 47, it is necessary to record the image showing the above problem on an external medium such as videotape, and then carry the videotape to the place where the consideration is made. Therefore, it takes much time before the consideration is made.
Also, the second control unit 48 for adjusting the size, display position and the like of the display image displayed on the screen unit 46 makes the adjustments on the basis of numerical values. Therefore, it is difficult to grasp the display image after the adjustments to be actually displayed on the screen unit 46, and thus the adjustment of the display image requires much labor.
In addition, since the first control unit 42 and the second control unit 48 are independent of each other, the operation of selecting a video signal by the video signal selecting unit 41 is separate from the operation of making predetermined adjustment of the selected video signal by the video processing unit 44. Therefore, it is difficult to make video adjustment of different video signals.
Moreover, when the size, display position and the like of the display image displayed on the screen unit 46 are adjusted by remote control using a portable terminal or the like, a process from adjusting control by means of a portable terminal to actual completion of the adjusting of the display image displayed on the screen unit 46 requires much time.
Furthermore, with the conventional display system 2, operations from the selection of a specified video signal by the video signal selecting unit 41 to predetermined signal processing for converting the video signal into a signal suitable for the screen unit 46 require many apparatus. Therefore, installation of the component apparatus requires much space, and more space is required each time a new apparatus is introduced.
Furthermore, the conventional display system 2 has no means to immediately obtain a state of operation of the entire display system. Therefore, when a problem has occurred, solving the problem requires much time.
The present invention has been proposed in view of the above, and it is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a display control system and a display control apparatus that make it possible to adjust the display image displayed on the screen unit formed by a plurality of display units and to readily make video adjustment of different video signals by controlling a schedule of video signal selection and adjustment.